


‘Tis The Fucking Season

by KayDiggsWriting



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Department Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hamgelica, Mistletoe, One Shot, Strangers, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting
Summary: Angelica works at a department store.Alexander is shopping at said department store.Angelica helps Alexander shop for Christmas SweatersYes, it's as cliche as it sounds.Just a Holiday Fluff piece because us Hamgelica shippers fucking deserve it.





	‘Tis The Fucking Season

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas
> 
> Happy Holidays.
> 
> Excuse spelling and grammar errors as always.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Christmas was Angelica's favorite time of year for obvious reasons.

One being the feel good music playing throughout the mall all day.

The cheery tunes never failed to put a smile on her face. With the exception of grandma got ran over by a reindeer. She never understood the appeal of such a fucked up tale.

Another reason was the decorations that covered each store.

The wreaths, stockings, mistletoes, lights and tinsel were both festive and beautiful. Not to mention the gigantic tree in the center of the mall that was covered in ornaments created by the children from the local orphanages.

The smell was another.

Fresh backed cookies. Cinnamon scented candles. Rich, smooth eggnog. Freshly cut pine trees. And gingerbread men. A welcomed aroma compared to the usual smell of sweat, cheap perfume and unshowered teens who frequented the mall.

 

And the food.

God the food.

Angelica's family always went all out on Christmas dinner. Especially now that her sister was in culinary school. The gingerbread men and cookies tasted as good as they smelled. The duck was always roasted to perfection. The pudding was to die for. And the stuffing was good enough to make a grown woman cry. And Angelica had last year. Twice.

But her overall favorite thing about the holidays was the way it made people feel.

The atmosphere of the shopping center always seemed to shift as soon as December hit. People became more positive, Everyone smiled more. Families were together. The toy donation bin was filled everyday. Tips were amazing. She'd been hugged four times just today for helping mothers pick out perfect gifts.

Which is why it didn't come as a surprise when her favorite co-worker, Thomas, rushed to her department of the store. All smiles and excited eyes.

"Angie!"

"Tommy." She greeted one of her best friends. Eyes scanning the store to make sure their boss wasn't around to witness their distraction. "What's up?"

"Aaron just told me that Eliza told him that Lafayette says there was some super hot guy perusing around the store."

"Aaron relied that message to you?" She asked doubtfully.

"Well, not exactly. But I did overhear him telling Eliza that he didn't care what Lafayette had to say about a hot customer. Which is basically the same thing."

Angelica snorted. "Okay, we get hot costumers all the time. What's the big deal about this one?”

"Madison said that Peggy said that Lee said that he -"

"Jefferson." Washington’s voice rung loud and authoritative. "Last time I checked, you were in winter wear. So why, pray tell, are you in the men's section?"

"I-I was just." He looked at Angelica for help. Receiving nothing but helpless wide eyes in return. "Merry Christmas, sir?"

One eyebrow rose smoothly towards his forehead. "Get to work Jefferson." The tall man scurried under the gaze of their boss. Throwing Angelia a little wave over his shoulder as he disappeared.

Washington looked to be a second away from scolding Angelica in the same way. The curly haired woman looked around desperately for a way out. And she found it in the sweater section.

"Hello." She called out to the back of some man's head. Ducking past Washington to approach him. "Can I help you with something today?"

"Yes."

Angelica sighed in relief. Washington shook his head in resignation as he went to watch over another part of the store.

"What can I help you with?"

He spun to face her. Already holding a sweater by the curve of its hanger. One look at his face and Angelica was sure that this was the hot guy everyone in the store seemed to be in a fuss over. For good reason too. His olive skin was smooth and blemish-less. The goatee he was sporting was neatly trimmed. His back hair was brushed back into a shiny ponytail. And even with the obvious fatigue etched into his features, he was pretty. All in all the man was perfect. Albeit small, but perfect.

"Do you like this sweater?" He held up the red and blue top for her to see.

"Yes." Her answer was automatic because she had the same one at home.

He pursed his lips. Considering. The man pulled another sweater off the rack. Angelica resisted the urge to grimace at the monstrosity. It was a mustard yellow, wool sweater with a red nose bobbing from the front. Only made worse by the goggly eyes stuck on the top and the small antlers pointing up at the shoulders.

"I-" She couldn't very well tell the man how ugly it was _and_ keep her job. "I think it's different."

"You think it's one of the ugliest sweaters you've ever seen?"

"Yes." She admitted on a whisper.

The man laughed and Angelica was mesmerized by the sound. It wasn't one of those fake polite laughs she shared with the other customers. The short man threw his head back and really went for it. She found herself smiling.

"Me too." Yet he pushed it into Angelica’s hand. "Hold onto it for me while I buy more."

Usually Angelica would tell the pushy customer that she wasn't the man's personal shopper. He could get a basket to hold his clothes like everyone else. But she didn't have anything else to do. Her part of the store was mostly empty. Plus the guy was hot. Added to the joy of it being Christmas and she was all for holding his hideous fashion choices.

"You want this?" She folded it over her arm.

"Yes and." He paused. "What day is it?"

"The twentieth."

"Yes and I need three more like it."

"What on Earth for?"

"I lost a bet." He shrugged. Flipping through more of the sweaters.

"To an angry elf?"

Another one of those laughs. "To my best friend John when I went with him to visit his family on Thanksgiving." And then more to himself. "I was sure I was going to win. But who knew turkeys were so goddamn fast?" Angelica choked on a laugh. "I've been forced to wear ugly Christmas sweaters since the month started. And I have to keep wearing them until Christmas is over." He sat another one on Angelica’s arm.

"You're not wearing one now."

He unzipped his hoodie mid-way. The ungodly green and red pattern was all Angelica needed to see.

"I know. It's awful. But it's almost over."

"You said you needed three more."

"What?"

"You said you needed three more sweaters. That's only four. There's five more days including Christmas."

"Oh. I'm not wearing it on Christmas." Another one was added to the pile.

"Why not?"

"Because John is leaving to visit his family on Christmas Eve. He's not going to be there. I won't have to wear it."

"What if someone tells him?"

"No one will be there to tell him."

Angelica's brows furrowed in confusion. "As in no one who would snitch?"

"As in no one at all. All my friends are going or have already gone to see their family."

"And your family doesn't know about it." She nodded in understanding.

"My family is dead." He said causally.

Angelica startled. The three sweaters dropped from her hold. The hangers clinked against the tile floor louder than she thought possible. The man shot her a weary look. Angelica bent to pick them up.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I meant about your family."

"I know what you meant."

"I-how- you don't mind being alone on the holidays?" She couldn't even image how that felt. Not when she was raised in such a large, close knit family.

"Nah, its normal."

"You shouldn't be alone on Christmas."

"I'm a big boy." Hardly. "I can manage."

"But you shouldn't." Angelica stressed. His eyes narrowed in on the employee. "It's just not Christmasy."

"Hey, I still drink my spiked eggnog and watch cliche movies." The man joked. This laugh was more forced. Angelica missed the other one.

"My sister makes the best eggnog." She said before she could stop herself. The man gave her a weird look. Well, she was in it to win it now so she added, "You should try it."

"Should I?" The humor was clear in his voice.

"Yes. The stuffing is also pretty great."

"Should I also demand figgy pudding?" He teased.

"We do make it by the bulk." She joined in easily.

"Tempting." The man's final sweater was placed on Angelica’s arm. "But I'm afraid I must decline." He began walking towards the counter and Angelica had no choice but to follow

"Why?"

The only way Angelica could justify her sudden need to have this stranger join her for Christmas was the man's sad backstory. No family or friends spending Christmas with him? No one should be alone on such a family oriented holiday. Not even hot, funny strangers in ugly sweaters. Especially not hot, funny strangers.

He stopped.

"Because I don't know you." He said it as if it were obvious. It sort of was. "And this isn't some generic Lifetime Christmas movie where you invite a stranger to your house and your family loves me and you make me like Christmas and we end up falling in love after we kiss under a mistletoe and live happily ever- oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" He groaned when Angelica pointed up at one of the many mistletoes Laf decided to put around the store.

"You don't have to do it." The man visibly relaxed at Angelica’s words. Until she muttered. "Scrooge."

"Oh for the love of Christ!"

He lowered his head to meet Angelica’s mouth that was already tilting up. They met in the middle for a soft, slightly chapped, meeting of lips. Alexander pulled away first with Angelica subconsciously chasing his mouth.

Their following stare down was being monitored by both cashiers standing just a few feet away. Angelica knew that Washington would be hearing about her misconduct sooner rather than later considering Adams was one of the two. She couldn't bring herself to care too much because the hot stranger was still standing kiss distance close to her. Staring at her with an expression she was going to pretend was infatuation.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What now?"

"What do you mean what now?" He rolled his eyes. "Now I buy these eyesore sweaters and go home. I told you this wasn't some cheesy Christmas movie, Angelica."

She beamed at the sound of her name coming from the man's mouth. Playfully, she adjusted the name tag pinned to her shirt.

"What's your name?"

"Busy." Busy placed his shirts on the counter to get scanned.

"Well, busy-"

"You're not going to quit, are you?"

"No." She smiled.

"Fine." He handed Adams his debit card. Angelica’s eyes snapped to the name embedded on the front. Which was not weird if she didn't do it intentionally!

Alexander Hamilton.

Alexander Hamilton and Angelica Schuyler.

Alex and Angie.

It had a nice ring to it.

"Fine?"

"Fine. I'll try your stupid eggnog."

"At my house?"

"Uh yeah." Alexander threw John a grateful smile when he was handed his bag of sweaters.

"Are you serious?" Angelica fell into step with him.

"As a heart attack."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you going to take my number or not?" Alexander snapped. Holding a small business card out to the woman in front of him.

"I am." Angelica assured him by quickly snatching the card. "I'm just a little taken back by the change of mind."

"I realized you weren't going to leave me alone."

"But you could just leave." She motioned to the door just a foot away from them. "You could leave now and never have to worry about seeing me again."

"Yeah." Alexander circled around to walk backwards out of the store. "But then I wouldn't get any of that _pretty_ _good_ stuffing you promised me."

His lopsided smile left Angelica feeling like a kid on Christmas morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has/is having a wonderful Holiday.
> 
> Comment and Kudos do count as Christmas gifts for me.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
